Not What It Seems
by CSMars
Summary: In the digital world, not everything is what it appears to be. This is a tale of hardship, loss, and pain; this is the real story of the first enemy our heroes faced--Devimon.


Another one of those stories that jumps into your head, and you just have to get it down. I had  
this idea when I thought about all the appearances of Devimon. I know some writers have touched  
the subject of Devimon's orgin, and I guess this is just my take on who he is. Anyway, please   
read and review.  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon Advanture and all its characters and storylines belong to... someone, I'm not  
sure who, but I know it's not me so don't sue!!! All I have are the pennies I found in the cracks  
of our sofa. *sweatdrop*  
  
Rating: PG for mild language.  
  
Summary: In the digital world, not everything is what it appears to be. This is a tale of   
hardship, loss, and pain; this is the real story of the first enemy our heroes faced--Devimon.  
  
***********  
  
Not What It Seems  
By: CSMars  
12/15/2001  
  
  
  
Malomyotismon.  
  
  
That's who my master is.  
  
  
Or rather, Devimon's master.  
  
I'm not really Devimon, I know that. But for the longest time, I couldn't remember   
anything before my rookie years, before I was Demi-Devimon, before I started serving   
Malomyotismon's causes.  
  
  
I still remember fighting with the first set of the Chosen Ones like it was just   
yesterday.  
  
Genki, the kind-hearted boy, led the group of five to victory.   
  
At least that's what they all thought...  
  
But my "master" didn't die... his soul--the black mask--survived and started looking for   
a new body.  
  
It took him ten, long, years. But he was finally revived--as the ghastly vampire   
Myotismon.  
  
  
Gennai called for a new set of Digi-destined as I gathered evil digimons throughout the   
land to serve under my new master.  
  
I was second-in-command and because of that, I got the chance to be the first to fight   
the second set of the Chosen Ones.  
  
At first, I just send black gears, thinking these young kids will be easily destroyed.   
But one by one, my precious gears were obliterated. So I went to fight them with my own powers.  
  
  
  
  
That's when I met Takeru... the youngest of the Digi-destined.  
  
And my memories rushed back to me as if someone opened up the freaking dam.  
  
  
Takeru...  
  
  
TK...  
  
  
  
  
My partner.   
  
  
  
  
I remembered.  
  
  
  
That's my master... _MY_ master.  
  
Devimon was a lie.  
  
A lie created by Malomyotismon by planting a dark virus in an innocent baby digimon's   
soul, a taint that will never fade away.  
  
  
And that night... for the first time... I cried...  
  
  
  
  
  
I went straight to Gennia the next day, he knew who I was. That bastard!  
  
I wanted nothing more than to kill him, but we decided that I could help the   
Digi-destined, Takeru, more if I fought against them.  
  
So that's what I did... I endured their curses and their attacks until I was sure that   
they could destroy me, until I was sure that they could go up against Myotismon and put up a   
fight.  
  
The first time I died was the happiest day of my life.   
  
Because I saw Angemon...  
  
When I looked at him in the eyes, for the briefest second, I thought he knew who I was.   
But he didn't recognize me... he didn't have the slightest inkling that I am not evil... that   
I'm on his side...  
  
  
I was born again in Primary Village and again captured by Myotismon when I digi-volved   
to Demi-Devimon. He told me that Taichi, the leader of the Digi-destined, has returned to his   
world, and this would be the perfect time to destroy the others once and for all.  
  
I was sent to make sure that the Chosen Children's crests stay inactive. So I set up   
traps for them.  
  
Why did I do that if I was on their side? You may ask.  
  
Because I knew if they can't pass my tests, they don't stand a chance again Malomyotismon.  
  
But they did... just like I knew they would.  
  
  
  
Myotismon punished me for my failures and told me that another will take over the tasks.  
  
  
Gatomon.  
  
The first time I saw her, I knew she was Hikari's digimon. So I tried to get her to   
leave Myotismon's army. But no matter what I said or did, Gatomon stayed loyal to that demon.   
  
  
  
She changed when we came to the "real" world, the world of humans, of Hikari, and Takeru.   
Her eyes, those blue orbs that had always contained so much negative emotions... they became   
softer, just as mine had after I met Takeru... and suddenly I realized that she, at long last,   
had finally met her partner.  
  
Wizardmon knew, too. And with his help, Gatomon was reunited with the younger sister of   
Taichi Yagami. I rejoiced for her, and once again, wept for myself...  
  
  
  
After VenomMyotismon was destroyed, I hid in the deep ocean, knowing bats cannot touch   
the water.   
  
Five years, I made comrades and associates, but never friends. I don't blame these sea   
creatures, after all, who would trust someone that had once tried to destroy their home? Five   
years after the fall of the Dark Masters, a new terror arises... the Digimon Emperor.  
  
I had digi-vloved to Devimon by then, but the water around me has drained most of my   
power. I couldn't move, talk, hear, or see. The only things I could do is directing my voice   
into another's head and reading their thoughts, therefore communicating with them.  
  
I almost laughed when I found out about the Digimon Emperor. Another one of us...   
another one brainwashed by the darkness... Ken Ichijouji.  
  
  
Three more Chosen Ones came to the Digi-world along with Takeru and Hikari. They tried   
their best, but Ken always seemed to be a step ahead of them. They all thought he was deluded   
and crazy.  
  
  
I agreed, but I knew something else... Ken was not only brainwashed by the darkness, he   
was Chosen... chosen because of his guilt over his brother's death.  
  
But there was nothing I could do... until the day he came to me.  
  
I felt his floating fortress coming nearer and nearer... and asked the other digimons   
help me to create a whirlpool.   
  
  
This time, the Digimon Emperor heard me. And he came... to find out who was the one   
insulting him, or at least, insulting him to his face.  
  
I wish I could've done more, hell, I wish I could have made him see the monster he had   
become. But all I've done is offering him my arms for his mix-n-match beast.  
  
  
Most of Chimeramon was created from data made by Ken based on the shapes of other   
powerful digimons, only my arms were ripped away from me and brutally stuck on his creation.  
  
I waited... and waited... and felt my arms dying. It's eerie to say this, but I was   
glad, because it meant Chimeramon was defeated.   
  
I knew I would follow him, I have spent too much energy during these few days. I closed   
my eyes for the last time, and felt the bits of data fleeing from my body.  
  
This time I would not be reborn again. The villain Devimon is no more.  
  
  
I saw the Chosen ones again before I died... all of the Chosen ones.  
  
  
Genki...  
  
  
Taichi...  
  
  
Daisuke...  
  
Three leaders of the three set of the Chosen ones... They have fulfilled their duties   
and led the Digi-destined to unimaginable victories. My eyes softened as I gazed at the three   
goggle heads... they have done well...  
  
  
I saw Takeru, too, and I smiled... I don't have worry about him anymore. He will be   
safe... with his brother, Yamato, and in the future... with his mate, Hikari.  
  
  
  
  
And always will he with his partner.  
  
  
  
Take care of him for me, Patamon...  
  
  
  
  
Take care of him...  
  
  
  
  
  
My dear brother...  
  
  
  
***********  
  
AN: yeah, I don't know what possessed me to make Devimon Angemon's brother, but I guess in this  
story, Devimon is not really Devimon... woah, that was weird. This will probably be my first  
drama/angst fic featuring the villians of Digimon, I know I'm going to write one for Ken *glomp  
him* but I'm not sure about the others...  
  
Also, I know I misspelled Gennai's name, how do you spell his name anyway?  
  
REVIEW!  
  
Ja ne, CSMars 


End file.
